


I'll Burn Your Name Into The City

by TonightTheArmyIsMarching



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightTheArmyIsMarching/pseuds/TonightTheArmyIsMarching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by Matthew Atchley's "The Joker and The Thief"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Burn Your Name Into The City

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this drawing http://hotspotstudios.net/?page_id=348

Lost in memories of padded walls  
Mind-numbing pills and   
Psycho-babble spiels.   
I fell through the cracks  
Of manipulation and seduction.

Trying to entice you.  
Make a device of you.  
Acted like I despised you.  
But as I abused you  
And seduced you

I broke somewhere between  
Reality and insanity.

Now I’ll watch as the fire  
Blazes behind your masked eyes.  
And we share smiles  
Brought by pain  
And mutual love of misery.

Our own sadistic victory.  
While I burn your name into the city.


End file.
